


Where No Man...

by Draconin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconin/pseuds/Draconin
Summary: Slayers turn up in the most unexpected places!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble to get rid of a bunny.

“Spock, you’re joking! A vampire? Pigs might fly!”  
  
The eyebrow scrolled up. “How is the flight ability of a porcine mammal relevant to the nature of your attacker, Captain?”  
  
“But… vampires?”  
  
“Captain, you are, or were, missing 1.46 litres of blood after the attack. If Lieutenant Uhura had not intervened I am not certain any of us would have survived. He was a formidable opponent. Far stronger than myself.”  
  
“Now I remember. She staked him! He turned into dust!”  
  
“Indeed, Captain. The Lieutenant demonstrated fighting skills and strength far beyond those she is recorded as having. It is quite… fascinating.”


End file.
